Elevators carry passengers, cargo or both between various levels in a building. There are a variety of arrangements for controlling the movement and position of an elevator car. Some elevator systems are traction-based. Such arrangements typically include a machine that selectively causes rotation of a traction sheave. A load bearing arrangement that includes ropes or belts moves responsive to movement of the traction sheave. The load bearing arrangement suspends a car and counterweight within a hoistway. A machine control is utilized to control the position and movement of the elevator car.
There are challenges presented in maintaining such elevator systems. For example, the components for the elevator machine and traction sheave need to be robust enough to support the loads associated with the elevator system. Additionally, such components must provide an adequate service life so that repair or replacement is not necessary for relatively long periods of time.